1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-stopping member and an outer wall structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in buildings such as houses, opening members such as a window sash and a door are fitted, and exterior building materials formed of ceramic are also mounted. In such a building, an opening portion is formed by using frame members such as a column member at a location where a window, an entrance, or the like is disposed, and the opening portion communicates the exterior side with the interior side of the building. In addition, a wall backing material such as a furring strip member is mounted onto the frame member. The wall backing material is located between the frame member and the interior side of the exterior building material as a result of the exterior building material being mounted onto the building.
The opening member includes an opening member body and a flange. The opening member body is disposed within the opening portion, and serves to open and close the opening portion, in other words, a window, an entrance or the like. The flange extends outward at a substantially right angle from the outer surface of the opening member body by a first width. As a result of the flange being fixed on the exterior side of the frame member, the opening member is fitted onto the building.
In order to prevent entry of rainwater or the like into the interior side of the building, a water-stopping member is provided to waterproof such a building between the opening member and the exterior building material. Such a water-stopping member and an outer wall structure using the water-stopping member are disclosed in JP 2012-001967A, for example.
The water-stopping member disclosed in JP 2012-001967A includes a plate portion, a supporting portion, and a seal portion. The plate portion is formed in a plate form having a second width that is longer than the first width of the flange and is longer than the interval between the opening member body and the exterior building material. In addition, a base portion for mounting a decorative member protrudes from the plate portion. The plate portion is fixed to the wall backing material and the frame member by means of a screw, and is located between the wall backing material and the exterior building material. The screw used to fix the plate portion penetrates through the distal end portion of the flange from the wall backing material, and reaches the frame member. Further, as a result of the plate portion being fixed to the wall backing material and the frame member, the base portion is disposed between the opening member body and the exterior building material and protrudes in the exterior direction.
The supporting portion is provided in the plate portion. The supporting portion is formed so as to extend at a substantially right angle in the exterior direction, and is integral with the base portion. The seal portion is provided at the supporting portion. An ethylene-propylene rubber (EPDM) or the like may be used as the seal portion.
With the water-stopping member, as a result of the plate portion being fixed to the wall backing material and the frame member as described above, the seal portion abuts the opening portion body, while being compressed and deformed between the opening member body and the supporting portion. This prevents entry of water into the interior side from between the plate portion and the opening member body.
With the water-stopping member, a caulking compound is filled between the base portion and the exterior building material, and the caulking compound prevents entry of water into the interior side from between the base portion and the exterior building material. After the caulking compound has been filled, the decorative member is mounted onto the base portion. This decorative member conceals the caulking compound, and the caulking compound will not be exposed on the exterior side. Note that JP 2012-001967A also discloses the provision of EPDM or the like material that is similar to that of the seal portion between the base portion and the exterior building material, in place of the caulking compound.
Thus, with the water-stopping member and an outer wall structure using the water-stopping member, the waterproofness of the building is ensured by waterproofing the building between the opening member and the exterior building material by using the caulking compound and the seal portion.